


Enterprise Needs Trip

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer has to admit more than Enterprise needs Trip<br/>based on the Episode "Similitude"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Needs Trip

He stood at his window watching the stars go past, deep in thought. He'd been doing a lot of that the last few weeks while he wrestled with the moral implications of creating a life solely for the purpose of saving another life. He'd told Sim, Earth needed Enterprise and that Enterprise needed Trip. While completely true, what he didn't, couldn't, say was that _he_ needed Trip as much as Enterprise. What he hadn't counted on was Sim and his memories, Trip's memories, and Sim's desire to live. It made his decision even harder and when he willingly made the ultimate sacrifice, he felt the loss as acutely as if it were someone he'd known for years instead of days.

The door chime startled him from his thoughts. "Come," he said not even turning to look who was coming in.

"Cap'n?" and when he got no answer Trip said, "Jon?"

Finally, Archer turned and looked at Trip. Now that everything was said and done he didn't know what to say.

"You okay?" Trip asked as he came to stand next to Archer.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Archer asked looking over at Trip.

"Na," Trip said turning to look at his old friend. "I think you have a lot more on your mind than my health."

"Maybe."

"Sim?" Trip guessed.

Archer almost flinched when he heard Sim's name and he knew Trip had seen when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"You feel guilty?" Trip surmised.

Nodding, Archer said, "Yes, but not for the reason's you'd believe." 

"Tell me."

He didn't know how he could admit to Trip it wasn't just for Enterprise he'd ordered Sim's creation. "It wasn't just for Enterprise," he finally said quietly.

"I know," Trip told him quietly, wrapping an arm around Archer's waist.


End file.
